REMAKE Naruto and the Beast
by Bluegirl20
Summary: Sasuke was turned into a beast at the age of only thirteen. After waiting for five long years, waiting to see if by some miracle someone would fall in love with him, he finds a beautiful blond male whom he thinks could be the one... But is he right?
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a faraway land, a 13 year old young prince named Sasuke lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, he was spoiled, selfish and unkind. But then one winters' night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single blood red rose, in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Disgusted by the horrible appearance, the prince sneered the rose and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived, for beauty was found within.

And when he had ordered her to leave again, the old woman's ugliness melted away, revealing a beautiful enchantress named Usagi. Her blonde hair was picked up into two braided ponytails while a golden, diamond covered crown lay still on her oval shaped head. Her dark blue, sparkling eyes matched her rosy red cheeks; Her long black eye lashes made her look like a mysterious vampire with a ghostly past. But the prince hated to wear such royal, fancy clothes. All he would wish to wear was the same black outfit with black shoes over and over again.

But! Moving on with Sasuke's past situation… When Usagi pointed her wand towards him, he bent down on his knees, put his hands together as if praying, and did everything in his power to apologize. But it was far too late, for which she knew there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a beast and all who lived there was turned into some form of household object. Frustrated and ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with only a magic mirror to use as a window to the outside world.

The rose she had offered him was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his eighteenth year. But there was a catch. If he would learn to love another, and earn his or her love in return by the time the last petal fell the spell would be broken. If not he would be doomed to remain as a beast forever. The question was, who would ever learn to love a beast?


	2. Please Read fans :

Hey guys I cannot believe I haven't been on fan fiction for almost two years now… But listen I stopped liking SasuNaru and can't remember barely anything from what my ideas were for this story or my other ones so I will try to think of something ok? I promise =) but school is starting pretty soon for me and I HAVE to do good with my grades… Hope you all understand! Love you all… Tell your friends about my stories please LOL bye send me private messages with any questions if you'd like =)


	3. Thank you Kakashi!

Just a few blocks away from the small village of Konoha, was a cottage the size of an average house. It had four beige windows, a mahogany wooden door, a tiny farm filled with a couple of small sized animals (with the exception of a horse), a basement, two chimneys attached to either side of the roof, and a well near the farm in order to retrieve fresh water. But there is so much more to this unusual story then just a plain village and a nice house…

"Bye Dad, I'll see you in a few!" exclaimed an 18-year-old blond boy.

"Bye son," replied the 35-year-old look alike who stood on a wooden stool, trying to position a frame perfectly still up against the wall.

As the boy accidentally slammed the door shut, he walked along the curvy bridge that led to the village, holding a blue book under his muscular arm. He walked slowly, because he knew how everyone in Konoha loved to greet him with a few samples of food and how children loved to jump on him. The blond reached the first house, and as soon as he stopped for one quick second, everyone popped out of their cottages and small food markets screaming "Konnichiwa Naruto!" Naruto couldn't help but grin broadly because these cheerful greetings were part of his daily routine to go to the one place he enjoyed the most. After Naruto waved at everybody, he walked straight towards a grey-haired man who stood against the entrance of his own shop, reading a book called 'Icha Icha'.

"Hey Kakashi!" he said, walking inside the bookshop.

"Hello Naruto. I see that you are back already?" Kakashi asked as if he had already been expecting for him to arrive.

"Well yeah I couldn't let go of this book! I mean it was so good!" he exclaimed.

"Glad to hear it," he said with a warm smile.

"Got anything new?" asked Naruto while climbing up a short ladder, studying all of the books carefully.

"Other than my awesome Icha Icha, then no," he answered with a chuckle.

"Such a perv," Naruto muttered under his breath.

Suddenly, Naruto found a specific orange book that he _really_ liked. It was considered to be one of the most romantic and sweetest book in the whole bookshop. But the blond always had this soft spot for romance novels. He just didn't like telling anyone except Kakashi and his own father.

"THIS ONE!" he shouted, yanking the book out of the shelf with full strength.

Kakashi dropped his book when he jumped from the sudden outburst of the naïve blond.

"Jeez Naruto you scared the shit out of me!" _Seriously, can't you see that I'm in another world when it comes to these Icha Icha books… _

Naruto laughed nervously, "Sorry Kakashi-san. So can I borrow this one?" he asked with a bit of excitement.

Kakashi looked at Naruto, then at the book, then back up at the blond again. He smirked, and just looked away after picking up his novel from the marble floor.

Naruto's smile faded away. _C'mon please! I gotta have this book, I love it! _

"Naruto… You've read that book four times already," he said, facing the front door, concentrating on a chapter.

The blond felt somewhat embarrassed and felt that he had no choice but to give Kakashi the book back. After all, he _was _right and Naruto didn't think that the perverted owner wanted him to have it. So he held out the book to Kakashi, expecting him to snatch it away.

Kakashi turned his head slightly to the left. _Hmm? _The man calmly grabbed the book and watched as Naruto's happiness quickly turned to sadness.

Kakashi smirked, "That's why I am giving it to you," he said with a thoughtful smile.

Naruto immediately brightened back to life, and snatched the book like it was a bowl of endless ramen.

"Arigatou Kakashi! But are you sure I mean this book is _really _expensive," Naruto said worriedly.

"I insist Naruto," he assured, leading him out of the shop.

"Thanks Kakashi!" he repeated, walking right out the building.

Absentmindedly, he began walking down the path of Konoha, his nose stuck onto the first chapter of his orange book. But just as he was about to reach a fountain, Naruto suddenly got distracted by someone who snatched his book from behind him.

"What the-?" Naruto cut himself off as he turned; He recognized the person standing in front of him. _Ugh not him…_


	4. Alone at last For now

"Sai! Give me that back!" demanded Naruto, hands forming into fists.

"But how in God's name can _you_ read this?" Sai held the book without any care, ignoring the blond, "I had no _idea _that you could read a book with no pictures in it!" said the sarcastic young man.

"We-ll," Naruto crossed his arms to his chest, "for your fuckin' information I can read perfectly fine!" _Even though I _would _prefer pictures…_

"Oh Naruto… Silly Naruto," he threw him a fake smile, "you need to pay attention to more important things…" He threw the book carelessly into a puddle of mud, "Like me." Sai raised his eyebrows narcissistically.

Naruto reached quickly for the book and as he wiped the novel against his chest, walked away with a loud 'humph!".

"Nah ah ah Naruto-kun… Let's go to my work space and look at my 'artistical' designs that I plan on publishing into a museum in France," he said while putting an arm around Naruto's waist and somewhat forcing him toward said space.

Naruto harshly pushed Sai's arm away and took a rough step back.

"Would you just _stop_ Sai? I can't and I _won't_! I gotta go home to help my dad with this thing he's building," he said, a tone of worry etching his voice.

"That crazy loon?"

Naruto stopped and felt his anger bubbling up inside of him just as those words spilled out of Sai's big mouth. _C-crazy loon? Oh he's going to get it if he doesn't shut the _fuck_ up… _He stared blankly at the smiling man and exhaled deeply as a bull would when about to attack anything that was the color red. Sai raised an eyebrow as he speculated the blond with great curiosity. The fake smile only increased in size as Naruto wheeled around to walk straight back home.

"I'm sure you know that he needs all the help he can get… Ne?"

_That's it. _"What the FUCK did you just say?" Naruto shouted obstreperously. Everyone turned their heads, paying full attention to what was going on.

Sai chuckled softly and rubbed his face with one hand while the other rested inside his pants.

"Your father," he said in a low tone, "needs all the _help _that _he _can _get_."

Naruto pulled back without warning and struck Sai in the lower jaw with his mighty knuckles. He then grabbed him by his shirt's collar and kicked him twice in his stomach with the use of his knee cap. The paper skin male fell on his side and lay defenseless on the ground, feeling at the injury on his face to see how much damage the blond had caused. Sai let his arms fall to the side of his head as he began to feel lightheaded from the impact he received on his stomach. Naruto's eyes had become an orange-red and the scars on his cheeks darkened in color, watching the bastard suffer with much satisfaction.

Sai waved his hands weakly in defeat, praying to God that Naruto would stop; He was blinking slowly as everything began to go dark due to his blurry vision. He hadn't known the potential that the blond had once he passed his limit of getting angry.

"Naruto-kun, please, stop!" Sai pleaded, his breaths becoming shallow.

Naruto stood motionlessly before looking at his surroundings. The villagers and children were terrified as they kept their eyes locked onto Naruto; Some were staring at Sai. Guards stood anxiously just a few feet away from the two young adults, deciding that it would be best if the blond calmed down a bit first in order to help unconscious and bleeding man. Naruto glanced down at his enemy, and a sudden feeling of guilt and remorse overindulged him in a matter of seconds.

To make matter's worse for him, he instantly heard the cottage's basement explode from the inside-out, making Naruto forget about his feelings and rush back to see what had happened to his father. Everyone watched as the blond grew smaller and smaller into the far distance and hop right into the underground basement.

* * *

Naruto forced open the basement handles and hopped inside the small room. He hadn't realized that some sort of dark pollution had occurred because of the explosion until he inhaled deeply; He was suffocating from the lack of oxygen. As the black smoke kept hitting him directly in the face, he was trying to feel for his father, whom he thought was injured or even unconscious. Coughing, he managed to regain strength and soon he found his father after the air finally cleared.

"Dad?" he asked, kneeling down next to him.

"Do not worry Naruto I'm fine…" He sat up and wiped his sweaty forehead with his sleeve, "This damn contraption just won't start up! I'll never get this piece of shit to work!"

"Oh c'mon Dad! You _always_ say that!" Naruto smiled, punching his father's shoulder playfully, "And then you fix it… So quit whining so much!"

"Son, I really do mean it this time! I'll never get this thing to work!" He kicked the robotic ninjutsu machine and grasped at his own blond strands of hair.

"But Dad think about it for a sec! If you win, their gonna be saying," Naruto raised his hands in the air as if illustrating a huge rectangular sign, "'Minato Greatest Inventor in The World'!"

Minato chuckled lightly, "You really think so Naruto?"

"No!" he smiled, "I _know _so."

"Well then!" Minato cleaned his hands with a towel nearby, "Let's fix this ne?"

After all the convincing, Minato did everything in his power to finally fix the ninjutsu machine. He was so astonished and proud of himself when the machine began to come to life, that he had decided to go to the fair early in the morning. He got on Akio (their white stallion, or horse) and Naruto helped his father out by carrying the robot onto the medium-sized carriage. With a short good bye and a cheerful nod in return, both Minato and the stallion passed through valleys and acres of land until finally reaching a wooden pole with the attachments of signs… Problem was that the signs were written with an odd language that Minato had never seen in his whole existence.

Akio noticed that there were two paths; One was eerie looking and gave you chills and shivers at the mere thought of just standing in the middle of that path (it held strange sounds and was far too foggy to visualize anything). The other path that was to the left, was, well… Just one of those regular not-so-dangerous-looking-paths-that-look-like-you're-going-to-die-if-you-go-into-it. So anyways, as Minato was analyzing the unreadable signs, Akio believed that the best route to take was the one that was on the left. But Minato pulled at the reigns and looked skeptically at the other direction, his thumb and index finger feeling his chin, as if studying an important map.

"Let's go this way Akio!"

Akio panicked and kept forcing his master to go to the lit path way. He had a terrible feeling that they would _not _remain safe but Minato insisted. Once again, he pulled at the reigns toward the dark path, leaving his horse a nervous wreck.

"It's alright Akio," he said somewhat anxiously, "It is just a short cut!"

He twisted and wheeled around about as if expecting someone to attack him from all sides. Akio, galloping and nickering in caution, had stopped fearfully as the sound of hooting owls and howling wolves frightened him.

"Akio… Where in God's name have you taken us?" questioned Minato in a fearful tone.

Akio began to gallop once more, only this time backwards. He hit the bark of a tree, causing many bats to fly out, screeching above their very heads.

"Whoa _whoa_," Minato tried soothing the horse by petting its neck, "_S_teady boy steady!"

But Akio couldn't take the anxiety and fear any longer. He frantically galloped away until he reached a dead end.

"Go back Akio, go back!" Minato yelled.

As the blond man pulled back at the reigns to turn around, the stallion stood up on its back legs and kicked his front knees in the air, causing Minato to fall off and land on his back. Akio, galloping away from his master, was soon out of sight.

"AKIO!" Minato shouted, reaching his hand out in the hopes of seeing his horse appear right before his eyes.

The sounds of howling wolves made him gasp and also brought him back to reality. He finally stood up, running as fast as his feet would carry him in order to find safety somewhere in this dangerous area. But as luck was definitely no where near his side, he had wheeled his head around only to be notified of the pack of wolves chasing after him.

But to his surprise, he bumped into a pair of two enormous, iron gates, which led to a castle filled with the negative energy of rage and depression.

"Help!" Minato struggled to open the gates as he shook them in panic, "Someone _please_ help me!"

Miraculously, the iron giants swung open and Minato rushed inside, kicking the gates with his foot to close them. The wolves had reached their destination but, to their disappointment, they had been far too late; In other words, they failed to capture their dinner.

Minato sighed deeply after regaining his breath, "Who's tough now, bitches?"

He then glanced towards the black, uninviting castle. His eyebrows narrowed sharply, because he knew for a fact that he shouldn't be here out of all places. But his choices were to either: stay outside and freeze to death, try to escape the hungry wolves as he ran out the front gates, or go inside the castle and stay there until tomorrow, no matter who lives in there. Obviously, he chose to go with the latter.

He walked until he had gotten close enough to the large, mahogany doors that allowed him to enter the castle. He was about to knock, when shockingly the door opened by itself, as if knowing that someone was waiting to come in.

Minato raised a curious brow, "Um, hello? Is, uh, someone there?" he asked, carefully closing the door.

On the left wall, there was a granite counter top table with two objects that stood perfectly still; But these two objects were no ordinary household decorators… They were actually quite peculiar! They had eyes, and both were squinting suspiciously at the blond man as he looked around in curiousity.

* * *

Woooo-weee! I'm finally done re-writing this damn contraption-y thing...y XD

So do you all like it? I've gotten better during the past year so don't lie! And feel free to write any constructive critism and tell me what you think of this Re-Make! Please review because I love knowing what each and every one of you has to say. I'll appreciate it from the bottom of my heart, I promise =) Thank you very much!

-Bluegirl20


	5. You're a cute little rascal aren't ya?

The stern clock and excited candle holder glanced at each other. Why did this blond stranger intrude inside their master's castle?

The candle holder shrugged its shiny shoulders, as if he had read his mind, "I guess he must've lost his way in the woods… Don't ya think?" he whispered.

"Um… I don't mean to barge in here like this, but uh… W-well you see it's quite funny actually," Minato nervously picked up a cracked picture frame from the floor, "I've lost my horse and, well I kinda need a place to stay."

"Of course, it'd only be for the night," Minato quickly added, soaking wet from the disastrous weather outside the castle walls.

The clock signaled the candle holder to remain silent, "Not a _word_ Kiba, not _one_ little word, because I swear to _God _if you-" he muttered.

"But I'm just _saying_-!"

"Idiot!" hissed the clock through the corner of his mouth, "Maybe he'll go away! Urusei…"

"Oh Neji, have a heart!" he said purposely in a loud tone.

"Shush!" he whispered cautiously, using the palm of his hand to quiet the candle holder down. Kiba purposely decided to burn Neji's hand with one of his candles, making him screech like a little girl. Neji swung his hand in the air to get rid of the pain.

"Of _course_ you can stay here man!" he cheerfully directed towards Minato.

"What the f - who said that?" Minato questioned, picking up Kiba by his golden waist to see in the darker areas.

"Over here!" replied Kiba with a sly smile. He watched as the blonde spun to the opposite direction.

"God damn it _where_? This better not be some kind of prank!"

He then got hit gently on the back of his head twice. He looked to his left side and ended up staring straight into the candle holder's light brown eyes.

"Konnichiwa stranger!"

"Whoa, holy SHIT!" he gasped; At the same time though, he dropped Kiba.

The golden object let out a grunt when he lifted himself up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Holy… Gosh now _that's_ something you don't see everyday!" said an impressed Uzumaki, bending down to look closely at Kiba.

"Well now you've done it Kiba! That's just _great_ isn't it?" Neji crossed his arms.

Minato carefully picked up Neji to turn him upside down. He positioned Neji back to facing his grinning facial features. He shook him around a bit, curious to know how and what exactly programmed the clock to speak and move on its own. This made Kiba laugh. _Lucky he didn't shake _me_ around…_

"Put me down you stupid jerk!" hollered Neji, kicking and pushing his legs out in an effort to make the strange man put him down.

But before Minato had the chance to let him go, he couldn't help but sneeze right onto Neji's face. Neji cleaned himself squeaky clean, a look of anger and annoyance indulging his features.

Kiba tugged at Minato's sleeve, "What's your name?" he asked once he caught the blonde's attention.

"My name? It's Minato." he said, smiling.

"Gosh Minato-san, follow me so that you can try warming up by the fire… You're soaking wet!" Kiba told the blonde.

"Gee, really?" Minato muttered under his breath while ruffling his hair to get rid of the dirty liquid.

"Huh?" Kiba looked back.

"Oh... Um - nothing! I just - just wanted to say thank you!" he replied, rubbing the back of his neck and laughing sheepishly.

Neji halted in front of Minato before he walked into the living room, "NO! No, no and fucking no! You know God damn well how the master does _not_ like people in his castle! Especially without his authorized permission!" Neji said seriously.

But to his dismay, Kiba and Minato had been ignoring him the whole time because they were both already in the room. Minato sat down in a high mahogany wooden chair that faced the crackling fire place. A luxurious silver coat hanger, whose name he found out was Ino, placed a blanket around him and the blonde thanked it awkwardly.

Neji's lavender eyes widened in sheer horror, "Oh no… Not the master's chair..." _This can't possibly get any worse… _

A barking foot stool was rushing towards Minato and the man pet him gently as he laughed from how adorable the tiny object looked.

"Akamaru - no - get over here damn it!" shouted Neji, but the ignorant foot stool was busy keeping Minato's feet up from the dusty floor.

"Okay seriously this has gone - this is far too much! Everybody stop at once right NOW!" he ordered, but instead a small tea cart rolled over him like a race car and stopped right beside the chair Minato sat on.

"Hello there Minato-san, my name is Tsunade! Would you like some sake?" questioned the yellow and orange embroidered pot while pouring sake into an orange cup.

"No - Jesus Christ no tea Tsunade! My God listen to me! N-o. Te-a."

Minato drank some of the delicious sake and immediately pulled the cup away from his mouth when he heard soft giggles.

"His lips kind of tickle me mama!" said the teacup in-between giggles.

"You're his mother?" Minato asked in belief.

"Well, yes but not in blood… His mother passed away when he was born."

"Oh alright, I apologize for asking Ms. Tsunade-chan."

She smiled, "Don't worry about it, it doesn't even bo-"

The teacup bounced on Minato's palm, "It's ok Mister!"

Minato grinned, "You know my one of my favorite colors is orange and you're orange!"

Konohamaru jumped cheerfully on his hand, "Oh cool the color that he likes! But why- "

"Urusei Konohamaru, let him drink his beverage in peace for now, ok?" said Tsunade.

Minato tickled the sides of the teacup with his finger and received more giggles, "You're a cute little rascal aren't ya?"

But as an ominous rumbling suddenly came from the door that was forced open, he almost dropped Konohamaru from his grasp.

"Uh oh," Konohamaru said as he hid behind Tsunade.

Minato's eyes narrowed furiously, "Who the fuck did that? I'm going to beat the bastard that scared the shit outta me!"

Unfortunately, he regretted those few words once his eyes laid upon a seven foot tall, monstrous figure that had appeared as quick as lightning, growling hoarsely at the mere _sight_ of a man sitting in his own chair.

Minato's eyes grew big when he realized that this was no ordinary figure. It wasn't even human!


End file.
